Silas Bloodthunder
Silas Bloodthunder is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed a total of 86 posts and earned a +3 karma before the site died down. His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Silas Bloodthunder Race: human Age: 26 Gender: male Occupation: assassin-for-hire Birthplace: Madrid, Spain Current Location: Dublin Ireland Family Relations: Adoptive sister (Illyaya) Weapon: chain knives Other Items Owned: fox head cane, top hat BACKGROUND Personality: Witty and often times sarcastic, Silas never passes up an oppertunity to crack a joke or to be the proverbial "gentleman". A feminist, Silas revers women above most everything else, and is polite and gentle when around them. Otherwise, Silas is calm, calculating and methodical, with no real goals other then to gain knowladge and prove his power and intellegence in battle with the forces that hide in the darkness. Good, Evil, or otherwise. Detailed History: Silas was born to a Spanish aristocrat and one of his many concubines. he accepted his fathers name, but none of his love. Silas was eventually forced on the streets on his eighteenth birthday, his inheritance given to his adoptive sister Illyaya, who became the owner of the wealthy Bloodthunder Shipping Company. Until then, Silas was a dedicated scholar, and was very interested in the supernatural, and saw it as his calling to travel the world and learn as much as he could about the dark and mystical worlds he revered as a child. When he was disowned, Silas immediatly traveled to China, and after spending a number of years there in secret study, he emerged as a deadly mercenary. Using the money and infamy gained from his work as a freelance assassin, Silas was allowed to travel the world in relitive secrecy and style. Playing off his famous surname, Silas's real buisness is masked by his successful sister's, and Silas has never been caught in his underworld dealings, leaving the flamboyant and clever assassin free to feed his curiosity on the world of demons and the supernatural. Fears: Silas has extreme claustrophobia, and has a slight fear of water, as he cannot swim. Strengths: Clever and witty, Silas also spent years in bizzare and forgotten training in China, and consequentially is faster and more agile then other humans. His skill with his chains and knives is unequalled, and the odd weapons are the reason for his underworld infamy. Weaknesses: Silas is a complete and utter sucker for women, and often goes out of his way to flirt or entertain them. He also feels it his duty to help them with any problem they may have, and naturally feels guilty for them. His famous surname, thanks to his sisters reknowned buisness, also pulls him into more elite and social situations he has no real experience or care for. Likes: Women, puzzles and mind games, and the supernatural are Silas hobbies and main pursuits in life. Silas also enjoys inflicting pain or death, provided he gets what he wants for all the work. Dislikes: Silas dislikes causing suffering or wasting too much of his time on what he deems to be a meaningless cause. Silas also has a profound dislike of the social elite or the upper class, and hates being forced face-to-face with them for any reason. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Silas has very angular features, and almost a nerdy look to him. His hair is black, and often left free to half-cover his green eyes. He occasionally wears a pair of round glasses. Clothing: Silas is never found without his top hat or gloves, but most esspecially his long, white trenchcoat, specially tailored to hide his chains wrapped around his chest and wasit. Inside that coat he also carries an assortment of daggers and blades he links to his chains. Other then his coat, Silas dresses as any self-respecting gentleman would; button-down shirts, ties, slacks and usualy formal wear. Build: Silas is hardly muscular, but rather is lithe and almost frail looking. Silas is, however, rather tall, standing 6' 2". Marks/Scars: Silas has a row of three scars across his left shoulder, given to him by his father when he was disowned. Category:Characters